Reactions
by Skaian
Summary: Most of the Japanese Vocaloids and their genderbents. 23 in total. And they all like someone. Which makes for lost of confusion and drama. Story is way better than summary, I think e-e  Need suggestions for title!
1. Chapter 1

****[Yaaaaaay my third fanfic... ^o^ Even though I only have one chapter of my other two x-x

I will copy the disclaimer from my other fanfic. Because I like it.

**Night: I DO OWN VOCALOID!**

**Luka: -hits really hard with tuna- NO YOU DON'T! DON'T STEAL WHAT BELONGS TO CRYPTON! -repeatedly hits with tuna for effect-**

**Night: -protecting self- FINE FINE I don't own Vocaloid. Only one juicy tuna that you'll get IF YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR OTHER TUNA!**

**Luka: Tuna? -stops hitting- Gimme gimme.**

**Night: -gives Luka tuna- Good Luka.**

**So please enjoy~ Cx]**

**Chapter One**

It started off a normal, uneventful day. The sun was shining, people were happy, rainbow bunnies- Just kidding, that's annoyingly cliche. It was raining. And Meiko loved it.

She stood leaning against a brick wall which had a sign on it that read _Kokoro Academy. _Her short brown hair was drenched from the rain, as well as her black and red uniform. She blinked slowly and yawned, still tired.

"Meiko-senpai~!" she heard a high-pitched voice call. It belonged to the always-friendly second year Hatsune Miku. Miku ran up to Meiko, smiling and waving a leek in the air.

"What is it, Miku-chan?" Meiko asked. She sighed, but couldn't help smiling at the teal-haired girl's cheerfulness.

"Vocal tryouts are next week~!" Miku exclaimed, referring to the annual singing competition (teachers, of course, denied the competitiveness of it, but when you looked at the way they ranked everyone at the end, you had to wonder how it WOULDN'T be considered a competition).

"How could I forget?" Meiko muttered. "I mean, it's not like you talk about it CONSTANTLY or anything."

"Awh, come on, Meiko. She's just excited," second year Megurine Luka laughed, her words blending in perfect harmony with the pitter-patter of the rain. "You have to admit, you're excited too. I know I am." She smiled.

"Fine," Meiko admitted, rolling her eyes. "I guess I am pretty excited. Since I'm a third year, I can do a duet with Nero."

"Ooh, you're voices are soo~ amazing together," squealed Kagamine Rin, another second year. Her giant white bow bounced with each syllable. Her twin, Kagamine Len, followed behind her, smiling.

"I know," Meiko agreed. "But you and Len don't really have anything to look forward to in your third year. They already let you guys duet because you're twins."

Rin didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment, the bell rang, signaling everyone to head to first period.

First period: history. Sakine Meito could never focus during history. Partly because it was extremely boring, but mostly because Yowane Haku sat right in front of him.

The whole class period, Meito had to resist the urge to reach out and grab a handful of her silvery white hair. It was so long and shiny. Haky usually wore it in a high ponytail, so whenever she moved her head the slightest bit, it would move, taunting him. Meito had no clue how he managed to not touch it, but, somehow, he did.

He sighed to himself. He wondered once again why he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt... Maybe because he didn't want to be turned down. Haku so obviously liked Gakupo. It was revolting. She would stare at him, smile at him... And yet Gakupo couldn't even tell. How pathetic.

He shook his head to himself as he tried once again to listen to his teacher.

Megurine Luki always looked forward to the second bell. After each bell, they had ten minutes to get to their next class, and most students used the time to talk to friends.

For Luki, it was the first time each day he got to see Mikuo. First classes each day were only with people of the same year. Luki had to wait the antagonizingly long hour of first period, but it was worth it.

"Mikuo-kun~!" Luki called, spotting the familiar teal head. It wasn't hard, since he was taller than most others. Hatsune Mikuo heard his name and looked around for a second before spotting Luki.

"Ohayou, Luki-senpai," Mikuo greeted the third year. Luki snorted.

"C'mon, Mikuo-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to refer to me as your senior."

Mikuo smiled hesitantly. "R-right, sorry. I keep forgetting."

"Anyway," Luki continued, "you're still coming to listen to me practice my song after school, ne?"

"Of course," Mikuo said, nodding. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Great~!" Luki exclaimed, smiling. "I'll meet you after school." Mikuo nodded again, and Luki grabbed his books and began to walk to his next class.

As soon as he couldn't see Mikuo anymore, Luki took a deep breath.

_Why do I get so nervous when I talk to Mikuo?_ Luki wondered. _I mean, it's not like I _like_ him or something. _He laughed out loud nervously. _No, that's crazy._

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was going and crashed straight into someone.

"Oh, Luki-senpai, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" It was Miku, a faint pink spreading across her cheeks. She bent down to pick up the fallen books, gathering Luki's as well.

"Not your fault," Luki said, shrugging. "I wasn't either." He handed one of Miku's books to her, not noticing the second when their hands touched.

"Anyway, I have to go to class, bye!" Miku said loudly. She hurried away, still blushing, leacing Luki alone with his thoughts.

"Etto... Rin, is she still staring at me?" Len asked his sister during second period. He asked this quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear. Rin giggled.

"Yep," she confirmed, nodding. "Teto is still watching you." At this, Len sweatdropped.

"She kinda scares me... the way she looks at me. Like a hawk. Or something," Len whispered. Rin giggled again.

"I think it's cute, the way she stares at you. She's like a puppy," Rin commented. Len sighed.

"Sure, but won't she ever learn that I'll never like her back?" For the third time, RIn giggled.

"Probably not. I think all that bread she eats is doing something to her brain so that-"

"Kagamine," the teacher barked. "Pay attention!"

"Y-yes, sir," Rin stuttered, quieting. Len laughed to himself. Rin closed one eye, stuck her tongue out, and pulled the lower eyelid of her other eye. Len rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**[I love this chapter. Haku and Neru are so badass in it. _Warning right now, there is harsh language in this chapter. If you don't like it, ignore it or don't read it. Thanks_**

**Again, I don't own Vocaloid, I'm not _that_ creative D:**

**This chappie is dedicated to my online friends: Izah-nii, hybye, Rin-chan, and Kaito-kun. These peoples are awesome C:**

**Etto.. Feel free to review and suggest stuff. So yeah. Enjoy~!]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Shion Kaito kept glancing nervously across the room, wondering how to talk to Kamui Gakupo. He needed help with science, and Gakupo was one of the best students.

However, the idea of talking to the purple haired male put butterflies in Kaito's stomach and made him blush. He just couldn't summon the courage to talk to him. Not because he was embarrased about needing help with science, because he wasn't. But something about Gakupo's long purple hair, the way he spoke, the way he acted..

Kaito felt himself staring at the third year for a second too long, and Gakupo turned to look at him curiously. Kaito quickly directed his gaze to the teacher, hoping that Gakupo didn't catch him staring. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

At that moment, the bell rang.

_It's now or never_, Kaito thought, grabbing his bag. Before he could think about what he was doing, he walked over to Gakupo.

"E-etto... sorry to bother you, Gakupo-senpai, but I was wondering.." Kaito paused nervously. "I'm not doing so well in science. A-and I was wondering if you could help me..." he trailed off.

"Sure, sure!" he said brightly. "Talk to me after school, okay?"

Kaito nodded, and the third year walked away. He breathed a sigh of relief. He began to leave the classroom, but another thought caused his face to turn the same shade as his brother, Akaito's, hair: after school. He and Gakupo. _Alone._

"Luka-senpai!" a young girl's voice called. Luka turned to look. Shion Kaiko, Kaito's younger sister, was hurrying toward her holding a box. "I'm looking for Kaito," she explained. " He forgot his bento again."

Luka smiled at the blue-haired girl. "Well, I always meet him out here during lunch, so he should be here soon." As she said the first part, she gestured around her at the courtyard, where she was waiting for Kaito.

"Okay, I'll wait for him then," Kaiko decided, sitting next to Luka on a bench. Luka smiled and nodded.

"So how's your third year of chuugakkou?" Luka asked, smiling at Kaiko.

"It's good!" Kaiko replied. "We-"

She was cut off when the Kagamine twins ran up to Luka.

"Luka-chan!" Rin gasped, out of breath. "Len and I can't decide what song to sing for next week and we need you to help us!"

Kaiko didn't hear the options. She was busy staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at the male Kagamine.

His blonde hair was kept in a small ponytail, and it bounced slightly as he walked. His blue eyes sparkled with emotion. Kaiko couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"-is Kaiko-chan," Luka had been saying. Somehow the conversation had changed. Rin and Len both smiled at her. Kaiko stood quickly and bowed politely.

"It... it's nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, her face turning warm.

"Oh, Kaiko-chan, you brought me my bento! Thanks!" Kaito said, walking up behind them (he'd somehow managed to forget his discomfort).

"You're welcome, nii-san," Kaiko replied quietly. With no reason to stay, she said goodbye and left, resisting the urge to look at Len.

The last thing she heard was Luka saying, "I'll go with you guys after school to help you choose your song, okay?" and the Kagamines agreeing.

_She's so lucky, _Kaiko thought sadly as she left the upper school.

"Neru-chan, it's too bad you can't transfer some of your long, think hair to your chest, isn't it?" Shion Akaito joked, tugging on Akita Neru's long blond side-tail. Neru glared at him.

"Shut up, Shion," she scowled, grabbing an apple from the basket of fruit in the cafeteria. "Go flirt with some other girl."

"Ah, Neru-chan-" Akaito began, but Neru put her hand up, cutting him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Neru-chan?' You aren't my friend!" she growled.

"You know how I love it when you're feisty," he continued, ignoring her angry comment. He moved closer to the blonde second-year. "You attitude isn't gonna push me away." Neru rolled her eyes, grabbing her tray of food. She began to walk toward where Yowane Haku was sitting. Akaito followed her, putting his arm around her. "C'mon, Neru-cha-"

"Don't call me Neru-chan, and get your _fucking _arm off of me," she growled. Akaito removed his arm, but continued to trail her.

Neru sat next to Haku. The table had enough seats for eight people, but she and Haku were the only two. Until Akaito sat across from them.

"Oh, Neru," Akaito sighed dramatically, "stop trying to deny your lo-"

"_Shut up!_" Haku exclaimed suddenly, standing. She slapped her hands on the table, making Akaito jump. "Neru doesn't love you. Hell, she doesn't even like you. She never will. Get that into that thick skull of yours and leave. Her. The fuck. _Alone._" She accented each word, her eyes blazing with anger. Akaito stared at her, surprised. The second year was normally quiet and stuck to herself. Where did this sudden outburst come from? He quickly composed himself, a smile returning to his face.

"Haku-" he began, but Gakupo walked over before he could finish.

"Akaito-san," he sighed, "are you bothering Akita-san and Yowane-san again? I mean, really..."

Akaito pouted. "Aw, Gakupo-kun, I was just having some fun." But he stood anyway, rolling his eyes. "Later Haku, Neru-chan." Then he departed. Neru, Haku, and Gakupo watched him exit the cafeteria.

"Thanks, Gakupo-senpai, but we coulda gotten rid of him ourselves," Neru said, scowling. She prodded her friend in the stomach with her elbow. "Ne, Haku?"

"W-well, maybe.." Haku replied softly. She was looking down at the table, her face turning pink. Neru rolled her eyes before Haku continued. "I mean, Akaito _is _kinda hard to get rid of.. And Kamui-senpai _did_help..." She trailed off. Neru snorted.

Gakupo smiled sincerely at the girls. "Well, Yowane-san, you're welcome. If he bothers you again, I'll help, okay?" With this, he left too.

Neru stared at her friend. "And Kamui-senpai _did_help," she mimicked. "Oh, sounds like someone likes Gakupo~."

Haku glared at Neru. "Shut up. Don't forget, I almost helped save your ass."

"Right, almost," Neru said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
